herofandomcom-20200223-history
Syren (Extreme Ghostbusters)
Syren is a character and a heroine from the TV show Extreme Ghostbusters. She is a beautiful ghost with a magic singing voice and is the antithesis of her sister Banshee. Description Syren physically appears to be a 16-year-old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She is dressed in white shrouds. Personality Unlike her sister, Syren is generally a very happy, kind, selfless, and pleasant sweet girl. She feels no end of sadness from being forced to hurt humans by ruthless villains such as her cruel sister Banshee. Powers As a Siren, Syren can place a hypnotic hold on mortals, allowing them to fall under her influence by affecting their brains' pleasure centers. She can collect their youth, which is then transferred to Banshee. She is also capable of flight. History Syren first appears in the episode "Sonic Youth". According to the Glostic Sisters, they have spent many centuries eluding mortals until the late 20th century, when they encountered the Extreme Ghostbusters; Eduardo Rivera, Garrett Miller, Roland Jackson, and Kylie Griffin. Syren made her way to Central Park and met up Banshee near a pond following an encounter with the Extreme Ghostbusters. After being partially rejuvenated by whatever youth she had, Banshee ordered her sister to seek out more. The Extreme Ghostbusters traced Banshee to a concert where Syren operated undercover as a musician and used her hypnotic singing on everyone in the audience. When she was finished stealing the youth of her fans, Syren feared the worst when her sister was nowhere to be found. However, Roland, who was present at the concert, ended up in an enthralled state and was able to retrieve Banshee from the Containment Unit under the impression that the sisters belonged together. While the Extreme Ghostbusters and their associates Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz were preoccupied with a fire breathing donkey-headed ghost and a living cloud of gas that also escaped from the Unit, Roland brought Banshee to Syren in time for her to rejuvenate her once again. Being the greedy witch she was, Banshee demanded more youth, the idea of which Syren grew uncertain about. The Glostic Sisters made their way to the Harvey Finkel High School during a basketball game between the Rams and Trojans. Banshee easily overpowered the Extreme Ghostbusters until Kylie was able to reason with Syren. Having enough of her sister's cruel nature, Syren took back the youth from Banshee before surrendering herself to the Extreme Ghostbusters, which in turn released her hold on the sisters' victims. From there, she was deposited into the Containment Unit alongside her sister. Syren reappears in the episode "Slimer's Sacrifice", where she and Banshee have been submitted to the authority of the dark god Surt alongside virtually every other inmate in the Containment Unit. When Slimer ended up trapped inside the Unit while trying to prevent some ghosts from escaping due to Fenris sabotaging the Trap slot, Syren was tasked with placing her singing spell on the green spud. While she initially hesitated, she followed Surt's will though some "persuasion" from Banshee and sang her signature hypnotic song to Slimer. As part of Surt's plan of escaping the Unit, Slimer would betray Eduardo Rivera, who entered the Unit to rescue the spud. To deliver a fatal blow to the Ghostbusters when this plan failed, Surt had Slimer bite the oxygen tank of Eduardo's suit before Syren remorsefully released Slimer from her spell. Neither she nor Banshee took part in the attempted escape from the Unit that was thwarted by Kylie ramming Fenris into Surt, causing an elemental explosion than left them both stranded in the Unit. Gallery Banshee03.png|Syren feeding youth to Banshee. SonicYouth10.jpg|Syren with Roland SonicYouth11.jpg|Syren being carried away by Banshee. Syren.png|Syren performing for her "fans". SonicYouth17.jpg|Syren arguing with Banshee. Syren05.jpg|Syren betrays Banshee and returns the stolen youth. SonicYouth20.jpg|Syren surrendering herself to the Extreme Ghostbusters. Siren Slimers Sacrifice.png|Syren in the Containment Unit. Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Paranormal Category:Noncorporeal Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals